


A Thing Of Beauty Is A Joy Forever

by littlesaintmick



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, the shield being best friends forever because that is my fAVORITE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 22:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesaintmick/pseuds/littlesaintmick
Summary: some sweetness that i think we all need after last night.





	A Thing Of Beauty Is A Joy Forever

Seth jumped into Finn’s arms immediately once he was finally backstage, wrapping his arms tight around Finn’s waist and pressing his face to his shoulder. Finn was breathless when he spoke, grinning uncontrollably. 

“I’m so proud of you, I’m so, so proud of you, love, you did it-”

Seth sobbed against his boyfriend’s shoulder, squeezing him tight. He’d never had such a supportive partner, but Finn had been one hundred percent okay and happy that Seth was slotted to win the title. Even Miz had been happy about it; he’d wanted to give Seth his Grand Slam, and Seth knew Dean and Roman were happy, too. They’d waited for months for Seth to finally join them in that rank. He was sure his phone was going off nonstop. 

But Finn hadn’t just supported him, he’d lost to him happily to give him that shot. To give him that huge mark on his career, and he adored him for it. Finn was so, so beautiful, and so sweet, and so giving. Even his entrance that night-which Seth hadn’t known about-was awe-inducing. All Finn wanted in the world was for everyone to have the same chance as everyone else. 

Seth looked his boyfriend in the eyes and pulled him in for a kiss, pressing his lips to Finn’s without grace, full of love and urgency. He gripped on hand into Finn’s hair, pressing their foreheads together. 

“God, I love you, I love you so, so much, Finn-”

“I love you too, Seth-”

They spoke at the same time, laughing a little breathlessly and Seth closed his eyes.

“I love you so much, Finn, fuck, I wanna marry you so goddamn bad-”

He felt Finn freeze, and his own muscles tense. The crew standing around them went silent, and Miz gasping quietly and covering his mouth with his hand. 

Seth pulled away slowly, staring at Finn, seeing nothing but shock on his face. 

“What?”

“I...I….”

Seth swallowed around a suddenly-dry throat, and nodded. 

He did, it was true. He’d thought about it, marrying Finn, having Finn as his husband. Settling down when they retired, retiring together, growing old together. He really had never had a partner like him, and he realized, here, standing backstage after becoming a Grand Slam champion, that Finn was the first person Seth had ever really, truly wanted anything like that with. 

Seth swallowed again, and took a deep breath, eyes still locked with Finn’s, and got down on one knee. He could see in his peripheral that Miz was excitedly slapping the arm of a nearby crew member, mouth covered by his other hand in excitement. Seth took Finn’s hands in his, and nodded up at him, squeezing his hands.

“I...I mean it, Finn. I do. I-you are….you are amazing. You are beautiful, and kind, and so, so good, and you’re dedicated, and you love so strongly, and-I have never met anyone like you, I’ve never loved anyone like you, but these past few years have been the best of my life, and...and I want to keep feeling how I’ve felt then, how I feel now, for the rest of my life. I’m sorry I don’t have a ring with me, but...Finn, will you marry me?”

The area backstage was silent; Asuka and Charlotte had both come to prepare for their entrances, but were standing together, watching intently and holding hands in anticipation. Miz looked like he might die if something didn’t happen soon. And Seth kept his eyes on Finn, whose eyes were shining, wet with tears. He started nodding as the tears fell. 

“A-absolutely, yes, Seth, I-yes-oh my God-”

The crew and other wrestlers broke out into cheers, and Seth stood, tears falling from his own eyes as he wrapped Finn up in his arms, kissing him deeply. He heard Miz yell out in joy and turned just as their opponent ran up to them, hugging them both tight. 

“I’M SO HAPPY FOR YOU TWO! You’re gonna love marriage, it’s amazing, I’m so happy-I GOTTA GO TELL MY WIFE I LOVE HER-”

Finn and Seth both laughed as he ran off to find his wife, and the crew congratulated them. Asuka and Charlotte both did, too, before finishing getting ready. Seth was sure he could hear Miz yelling out ‘FINN AND SETH ARE ENGAGED!’ as he ran through the hallways, and Seth grabbed his title belt in one hand, holding Finn’s hand in the other, and walked down the hallway to the locker room. The people they passed congratulated them, Finn stopping when he saw Becky, taking a few minutes to hug her tight. Seth watched his boyfr-his fiance, talking to the redhead. 

“Hey.”

He turned at the sound of the deep voice, seeing Roman standing there. He looked like he’d come out in a rush, no shirt on and hair messily put up. Seth smiled at his friend. He and Roman had gone through hell together, and Roman had a huge, happy smile on his face. 

“Are you two-I heard Miz running around like he’d lost his damn mind-”

Seth nodded, tears gathering in his eyes again. Roman’s eyebrows shot up and his smile grew, pulling Seth into his arms. Seth held onto the bigger man tight.

“I’m so, so happy for you, Seth-holy shit, dude, you’re gonna get married-I’m so proud of you, man-”

Seth grinned, a sob-laugh escaping his throat. Roman cupped his head and pressed their foreheads together, a familiar, comfortable gesture from the Samoan.

“Hey, I mean it, I’m so proud of you, Seth, you fucking won tonight, and you’re-God, dude, you’re gonna get married, I love you man, you’re my brother-”

Seth nodded, hands coming up to press at Roman’s chest. 

“You’re my brother too, Roman, fuck-I-I’m so fucking happy now-”

Seth and Roman pulled away after a few minutes, Roman grinning at Finn and wrapping him in a bear hug. He finally set Finn down, arm still around Finn’s shoulder. 

“Listen, man, you gotta take care of Seth for me. You’re gonna be his husband, and he’s gonna be such a handful, but I think you can take him.”

Finn laughed, and Seth rolled his eyes. 

Roman’s face turned serious for a moment. 

“I am really, truly excited and happy for you two. You put on an amazing match just now, you impressed millions of people-and Finn, you did something phenomenal all on your own-and you two have decided to do something even more amazing together. I feel so blessed to be here while you start this journey together.”

Seth was damn near in tears again. 

“You gonna say that at the wedding?”

Roman grinned. 

“Damn right. Can’t imagine what Dean is gonna say.”

Seth and Finn laughed. He was excited to tell his fellow SHIELD member the news. Roman hugged them both again before going to prepare for the night ahead-Seth hoped to God Roman won-and held Finn’s hand again, kissing him on the lips before getting to the locker room. They were met with a round of cheers from their fellow superstars. Evidently, the Miz really had gone around yelling about the news. Finn kissed Seth deeply, before Seth grabbed his phone and found a quiet spot in the hallway. There were at least sixty texts from Dean, and he laughed as he glanced through them. He dialed Dean’s number and waited. 

“YOU MOTHERFUCKER, WHY DIDN’T YOU ANSWER, I’M SO FUCKING PROUD OF YOU SETH OH MY GOD-”

Seth had to pull the phone away from his ear at the sudden barrage of screaming, and he laughed, waiting for Dean to calm down a bit. 

“Yeah, I know, something….something happened after the match, actually, I…”

“What? Is everything okay? Is anyone hurt?”

“No, no, not at all, but….I asked Finn to marry me.”

There was a silent pause on the other line, followed by the most excited scream Seth had ever heard. 

“WHAT? SETH ROLLINS IF YOU’RE FUCKING WITH ME I SWEAR TO GOD ME AND MY BUSTED ASS ARE FLYING DOWN TONIGHT-”

“I’m being serious. I just-it just kinda happened, and-and he said yes, and-fuck, Dean, I’m gonna get married, I’m gonna be a husband-”

“Holy shit, Seth...that’s amazing.”

Dean’s voice was very quiet, and Seth sniffled. He missed Dean.

“I’m gonna table dance at your wedding.”

That shocked a laugh out of Seth, and he felt better. Of course. Dean was good at escalation and deescalation.

“You are not table dancing at my wedding.”

“Cage dancing?”

“Dean.”

“Roman can do it too! It’ll be a show!”

“.....Well, that’s tempting.”

They talked for a while longer, before Finn came out and found Seth, sitting next to him. Seth hung up with Dean-only after Dean insisted being put on speaker to try and ‘hug Finn through the phone’, they still weren’t sure what that meant-and Finn bumped his shoulder against Seth’s.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“Dean seemed excited.”

“Yeah, apparently he and Roman are gonna be cage dancing for our reception.”

“Oh, well, then it’ll be perfect.”

Seth laughed a little and smiled, making eye contact with his fiance-his fiance!!-leaning in. 

“I love you, Finn. I really, really do. So fucking much. I’m...you cannot believe how happy I am that you said yes. That was the best moment of my life. No championship can compare to that.”

Finn smiled, too, and reached out, holding Seth’s hand.

“I felt the same way the second I heard the words come out of your mouth, love.”

Seth brought his hand up, cupping Finn’s face and bringing him in for a kiss. Finn’s lips were a bit chapped, they always were after matches, and Seth loved it, gently kissing his fiance, breathing him in, breathing in the moment. Seth had had a lot of good nights, amazing ones, but every one after he met Finn for the first time...it was different. And he knew every night for the rest of his life would be like that. He and Finn would feel that power, that strength, that love, forever. 


End file.
